


Rightful Queen

by Shadowwriting



Series: First Gen-Own Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwriting/pseuds/Shadowwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Zandia and Joey, the orchestrator takes the throne for herself, and places Beck on it as well, but Beck believe Anya is more suited to the task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rightful Queen

**Author's Note:**

> When you see a dash (Like this -) it means a memory is beginning, cause I can't HTML for my life and don't know how to italicize it. So yeah.

Anya’s eyes stared over the crowd without seeing, she wasn’t listening either. Anya never thought her sister’s funeral would even come, she didn’t foresee it. The one thing she did know through the funeral was Beck’s touch. His arm was around her waist, keeping her grounded.

“Are you alright?” He whispered, she jolted a bit at his voice and shook her head.

“Not at all...” She trailed off and took a shuddering breath, and forced herself not to cry/ “I just never imagined this day would happen.” She told him. Besk simply rubbed her back, not saying anything. As soon as the funeral ended, Vivian’s voice spoke out.

“We’ll give time for your grief and ours. Then we’ll call for congregation in a few days. We must have a new king and queen. But first we must grieve.” She said. The room gave a cheer in the next few minutes, Vivian included.

Once everyone was gone, Anya finally let the tears fall from her clouded blue eyes. She turned her head, hiding her face in Beck’s shoulder, he put his arm around her, holding her close while she cried. After a few minutes she was calm enough to allow Beck to take her to her room, where she asked to be left alone, he complied, closing the door behind him.  
For the next couple days Anya only allowed two people into her room, Ulric, her sister’s son, and Beck. The male became a great comfort to her.

****

The day of the crowning Anya was escorted to the Ballroom by Ulric, who was full of nervous energy.

“Don’t worry.” She whispered to him, “Being king is not in your future.” He calmed a tiny bit after that.

“It wasn’t only that.” He said, keeping his arm threaded through hers, as he walked her to the front, by the platform where the thrones sat.

“Your sweetheart right?” Anya asked, trying to remember if she’d seen the girl in a vision since meeting her and Ulry. So far she had not, no doubt though, now she was thinking of it, she would.

“Yeah.” Ulry said, his voice took on a different tone, a softer tone, the tone of a man in love.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Anya said, patting Ulry’s arm. The room hushed as Vivian took the stage. She appointed herself the next queen, claiming that Ulry couldn’t take the throne, being that he was a shifter, and Anya couldn’t take it because of her ‘disability’. The other crown she gave to Beck, saying that if Zandia hadn’t been with Joey, it would’ve been his anyway. Anya subconsciously gripped Ulry’s arm tighter. He could sense why, and he soothed her fears by telling her that Beck was standing as far away from Vivian as he could. She let herself relax a bit.

“Before we disperse.” Beck spoke, catching the attention of the room again. “I woudl like to announce my Consort, as I have no intent of marrying my fellow ruler.” Ulry took the pause in Beck’s words to whisper how “Absolutely pissed.” Vivian looked.

“My Consort is Anya Marvix. Ulric, would you please bring her here?” Beck said, Anya moved where Ulry took her, soon, almost too soon Beck was taking her hand and helping her up the small set of stairs. “I thank you for acceptance.” Beck said, Anya curtsied, remembering her court manners. As soon as Anya was standing upright Vivian dismissed the entire court, a trembling tone of anger in her voice. Once the room cleared she turned on Beck.

“A consort!” She practically shouted, Beck pulled Anya closer to him, tucking her against his side a bit.

“In our agreement, you never said I couldn’t.” He said, Anya could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Today of all days though, ruining MY moment!” She shrieked.

“I think it counts as both our moments now.” Beck said, pulling Anya even closer. “And now, my consort and I will be leaving.” 

Beck took Anya out of the room, keeping her close while Vivian shrieked behind them.

“So, did you plan on telling me I was your consort?” Anya asked as they were beyond the doors of the ballroom.

“I did, but the moment was just too perfect, I had actually planned on announcing it after asking, but I just couldn’t resist putting the attention on someone who deserved it.” As he spoke the last few words he   
brought the hand he held up and punctuated them with a brush of his lips against her wrist, an intimate place for vampires. Anya blushed bright, knowing full well he meant all of it.

“How long?” She asked, offering no explanation as to what she wanted cleared up.

“Later.” Beck said, making it clear in his tone it was a promise. “For now.” He pushed open a set of double doors, “We throw ourselves to the sharks.” 

****

That night Anya was blissfully alone. She placed a couple blood cubes in her tea and stirred until they dissolved, it wasn’t the best way of getting her sustenance, but Anya refused to bite until she met her mate. It was a vow she made long ago, after Caraval has forced her to make her first kill after turning, a boy, just a boy, from her own village no less!

He had pushed him to her, she could smell the fear, and then Caraval cut him; Anya’s newborn mind could only comprehend ‘blood’ and she’d killed. His blood was sweet, like sugar; crystal white sugar mixed with iron, and most heavily a rotten taste. She could only guess that was the fear, she never wanted to taste that again.

A knock pulled her from her memories, she carefully picked her way to the door, she could sense her nephew on the other side.

“What is it?” She asked, opening the door.

“Another riot, fighting, orgy near my room, can I use your couch?” He asked, she turned aside and he moved past her so she could close the door, then he helped her back to the chair she’d just vacated.

****

After that Anya’s days were filled with Beck and how it seemed he absolutely adored her. And he spent every moment making sure everyone knew it.

****

A few weeks later Anya and Beck had escaped to her room, where they sat on her couch and could talk privately.

“You should be queen you know.” Beck said suddenly.

“The people don’t want a disabled queen.” Anya said, almost automatically.

“They love you though.” Beck said, “And I’m sure they’d prefer a loved queen with no sight to a tyrant who can see.” He finished with a kiss to her wrist, as he finished most sentences now a days.

“Be that as it may, I won’t have a king if she catches wind of that.” Anya said, knowing Beck was basically plotting to kill Vivian, she had foreseen this conversation.

“I will take care to be sure she doesn’t my dear, have faith in me.” Beck said.

“Don’t you know?” Anya smiled. “I have more faith in you than anyone else does.” She could practically feel the responding smile.

“Then I should have luck in my quest" Beck said, he stood then, meaning the hour must’ve gotten late. Anya stood as well, walking with him to the door. He kissed each of her cheeks and then briefly brushed his lips over hers. She smiled lightly and said goodnight. Beck left her then, and she had a feeling she’d be queen by the end of the week. The thought made her smile, Zandia often told her she was suited for court.

\- “There would be no better queen than you sister.” Zandia said, brushing out Anya’s silver-blond hair. Anya giggled, at only five she knew only that queens wore pretty dresses and lots of precious jewels.

“You think truly?” She asked, wide bright blue eyes. Zandia nodded.

“Of course, I wouldn’t say it unless I though it true.” She began braiding the fine hair as she continued speaking. “Because you’re kind and just. You’d be a fair queen. The best.” Zandia tied the braid off with a sky blue ribbon that matched Anya’s crystal eyes.

“Someday, I’ll be a queen, the best one ever!” Anya had turned in her chair, sitting on her knees and facing her older sister, those eyes alight with excitement. “And everyone will love me, and you’ll see Zandia! I swear it upon our shared blood! I’ll be queen.” She said, a bright smile and one hand over her heart.

“I should like to see that dearest.” Zandia said, smiling and putting a hand on her sister’s head. “A Marvix sitting on the throne.” -

Anya smiled fondly at the memory, but now her time had come to honor that promise, and Zandia had gone. She sighed sadly and climbed into her bed, oh well.

****

Her crowning came in another week, she could feel mixed emotions in the room as Beck placed the crown on her head. Some were happy, excited, and others were not. She knew none of them would move against her, they were just tired of royalty roulette.

“I promise to be the best queen you’ll ever have.” She said, spreading her arms to her people after Beck gave her the option to adress her people. Shortly afterwards the dismissed everyone but Ulry. Beck told him about a fairy who could bring the dead back to life. Within the next couple days he was searching for the fairy with a shifter from the lower village, the village Anya used to live in.

****

Once again Anya and Beck were in her room, it had been a few days since the crowning.

“How long?” She asked again, this time she hoped he would answer.

“Since I first saw you, I spotted you before Caraval did, but it seemed far too late for a very long time, and Caraval would never allow me to court you. By the time he died, you’d escaped, and I thought my chance gone for good.” He lips brushed her wrist, “So when I saw you again, I knew I must take the chance, and here we are.” With her wrist still near his lips Beck smiled, Anya smiled as well and stood, then she turned to face him, and settled herself upon his lap, straddling it.

“Did you know a vampire’s mate tastes like their favorite thing.” She leaned close to him, a silver-blond curtain falling to cover them.

“Of course.” Beck’s reply was husky, low, and sexy.

“So what will I taste like?” Anya asked, a similar tone in her voice.

“We’ll have to see, what would I taste like?” Beck asked.

“French Vanilla and Caramel.” She whispered, and kissed him fully. The kiss escalated from there, until he was kissing down her neck, then biting. She gasped at the initial puncture and flushed as he fed. When he pulled back she could tell he was smirking.

“I could get drunk off you.” He said, “You taste like coffee brandy.” Anya said nothing, only kissed him again. Beck didn’t leave the room that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked hard on this, and I put my heart and soul into my characters, so please, please don't steal. I only want people to enjoy this.


End file.
